Come away with me
by Potix
Summary: She offered him her hand, and he shook it firmly. "I'm the Doctor…prepare to run. A lot".


**Marvel owns everything (well, technically Disney owns everything...). I just own my laptop, my plot and my mistakes. Remember, I still don't have a Beta reader, nor a vast knowledge of the English language.**

**Princess PrettyPants on Tumblr gave me this prompt: "****Darcy as the Doctor (Doctor Who) encountering a certain God of Mischief causing trouble everywhere". I changed it a little bit, I hope you don't mind!**

He knew he wasn't supposed to be there. Sneaking out of his room, using magic to avoid the guards patrolling the halls of the palace, descending where even his older brothers and his group of stolid friends feared to go...He could imagine the Allfather's reaction, if he would find out. But he was better than that: he knew how to conceal his presence, and the double he had left in his room was enough to deceive the maids, maybe even his mother...

He descended the heavy steps leading to the dungeouns, where the dangerous stranger was detained. There, in the cold but quite comfortable cellar, was a young woman. Mahogany locks of hair covered her face; in her sleep, the quite puff of air moved the tresses, showing plump lips and a little nose.

"It's quite rude to stare at someone who's sleeping...". Her scratchy voice took him by surprise. None was supposed to take notice of his presence; he had performed the spell that would ensure his invisibility for hours...

"Little one, there's no reason to worry! I will keep your secret, if you help me...". The woman seemed quite young, and inoffensive; quite beautiful, too, his adolescent mind noted. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and he felt inexplicably drawn to her.

"I'm not little...I'm already 700 years old " he argued, and the stranger raised her hands in apology. "Sorry, my mistake. You're absolutely very old...Well, surely not older than me, but quite mature. Would you please tell me where am I, venerable young man?".

He found her mocking tone absolutely inappropriate, insulting and barbarian...but mischeviously funny and refreshing, nonetheless. "You're a guest of the Asgardian prison- the Allfather himself ordered to draw you from that strange blue box which plummeted to the Bifrost and, after the healer declared you safe, to imprison you here".

"Ah, Asgard...Never been here before, but there's a first for everything, they say...And what about the blue box? Is she fine?". Her voice shifted from funny to worried in an instant.

"Well, it seems to be almost completely intact...". Her sigh of relief sounded almost comical, and without knowing he smirked.

"So, young man...Do you have any idea of how to help me escape? And don't you even try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes: you're practically itching to do it, aren't you? You little- ops, sorry! You old mischievious boy...By the way, what's your name?".

Loki straightened his back before answering. "I'm Loki, heir of Asgard".

"Oh, a prince! It's the first time I've met a prince, since I've regenerated...Wonderful! So, Prince Loki, what do you say? May I tempt you with a little mischief?". Her eyes twinkled with excitement, and Loki took just a moment to ponder: it was basically high treason, but...there was something, in the woman's attitude, that intrigued him.

A refined gesture of his hand and the cellar's lock fell, freeing the prisoner. "Yes! Now to retrieve my sonic screwdriver, and my Tardis!", she exclaimed, sprinting to the steps.

_"Not even a thanks...None shows me gratitude, not even my brother, or my father; why should a stranger be different?"_ he thought, already regretting his decision to help the eccentric woman.

"Hey, Loki, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?". The woman was at the top of the stairs, waiting for him. "At least I owe you a tour of the Tardis...Don't tell me you are not curious to see what that big blue box could do, I can see it in your eyes...". He felt compelled to follow her, and embark in whatever adventure she was offering to him.

"I will come to you, but only to ensure you will shake the guards off safely...".

"Sure, that's why you're doing it...Oh, I almost forgot!". She offered him her hand, and he shook it firmly. "I'm the Doctor...prepare to run. A lot".

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


End file.
